I'm Leaving Because I Love You
by ABLala
Summary: Nick told her to get rid of the baby. But did she? Read to find out! NACY, duh! I like REVIEWS so please review! :D
1. Get Rid of It

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Not even the plot! This idea was from Snoupy! Check out her profile! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks :) NACY!**

* * *

Macy's POV

Here I am. In my room. Thinking about what I've done. I couldn't believe what I did. And now, I'm pregnant. With Nick's baby.

"What?" Nick said after I told him the news.

"I'm pregnant." I told him. He got up from the bed and started pacing left to right.

"I can't deal with this right now! We have a tour and everything."

"Well! What can I do about it?"

He looked at me for a while, then said something that I wouldn't have expected him to say.

"Look, I think you need to get rid of it." He looked down at the floor the whole time.

"What? Nick! Why would I do that?"

"We're to early to be parents! We're barely sixteen!"

A long silence fell. What were we supposed to do?

"Okay. I'll do it. Just because I love you."

He looked at me with relief in his eyes.

"Thanks. I love you too. Look, I'm sorry about making you get rid of it, but we're too young."

"It's okay, Nick. I'll do it." She looked away from him thinking of a way to NOT get rid of it.

"Okay." He looked worried by the look on my face. He didn't know what I had planned.

* * *

That's CHAPTER ONE! I'll try to put chapter two up, ASAP. being busy w school is hard, y'know! THANKS! REVIEWS are nice toooooo :)


	2. The Doctors Office

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Which, is very sad :'( Enjoy Chapter 2! Read and Review! :DDDD

* * *

The Next Day, I thought about what I had to do. To bad it had to be done.

"What time are you going to the doctor's?" Nick asked me as he gave me a hug.

"Around 3." I replied.

"What time is it now? Like 1?"

"I think so."

I had to think of a way to get him out of the office so that I wouldn't go through with the abortion.

"Hey, Nick, do you think you can go graba few things before we head to the office?" I said with a smile,

hoping he wouldn't see through what I was planning to do.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" I wrote down a list of many things. Things we didn't actually need.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll get ready in a bit to go."

"Okay." I smiled at him, and went up stairs.

* * *

Macy's POV

Nick just dropped me off at the Doctor's, and was going to the store. I walked in so nervous, even thought I wasn't getting

and abortion. I just made me feel queasy being in that office.

"Macy Misa?" The Doctor called my name to go into his office.

"Here." I smiled at him and got up. We got into his office and I told him what I was planning.

"I'm not really planning on getting an abortion doctor. My boyfriend just told me too, but I couldn't do that."

"I totally understand, Ms. Misa. Many people find it hard to let go of a baby."

"Thank you doctor." I shook his hand and he told me that I could leave.

I walked out of the office and Nick happened to walk in. Just on time.

"What happened?" He said as he came up to me.

"It went fine. I'm sorry that I made you get all of those stuff."

"It's okay. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready." We walked hand in hand as we headed out.

* * *

Macy's POV

He bought it! I didn't think I would get through with it. But I can't let him, or anyone else see my belly growing.

This means that I have to leave for a while. I hope no one worries.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! Chapter 3 is DEFINITELY coming your way! Stay tuned, and REVIEW! Xx.**


	3. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! that kills me! I only own the words put together! Enjoy Chapter 3! Read and Review puuhlease?**

* * *

We got back to my house, and Nick walked me in, then left. I needed to think of a way to get out of this place. Just until I give birth. I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I was thinking of getting out

of New Jersey for a while, just to keep this away from them. Maybe L.A.? Sure, that'll do it. Now all I need to do is write a letter to Stella, and tell her that I'm leaving. I don't want anyone to worry

about me, especially if they don't know where I'm at.

* * *

_Dear Stella,_

_ When you get this letter, I will be out of New Jersey by then. The reason I'm leaving is because, __I'm pregnant._

_Yeah, you should be surprised, but don't kill Nick! I still love him and I always will, but when he said he can't take_

_responsibility for a child right now, I agreed. Like I told him before, I would never get in the way of his career, even_

_if he breaks my heart and if he stops loving me, I would never. I'm so sorry, Stella, I won't tell you where I'm going_

_so that you or the boys can't stop me. And please, tell my mom I'm sorry, and that I'm okay. I didn't tell her about me_

_leaving either, so don't try. One more thing. I want you to tell Nick that I will love him no matter what he does, or what_

_he will do. I'm glad he was my first love, and is the father of my baby, and sorry, that I didn't get rid of the baby. The_

_reason I didn't, was because I want to have a piece of him with me, and that I would never tell our baby anything bad about_

_him. I love him always and forever, and when he told me that he couldn't handle having a baby right now and to get rid of_

_it, it felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. And that's the reason I needed to get away, and grow up for my child._

_I'm sorry, but I can't when Nick's in the picture, especially when he's in a band that's always busy. I don't regret_

_anything we did, cause what he and I had was like giving me a piece of him and I will never lose it. I love him, and I_

_always will. So Stella, say 'Hi' to the boys for me! And you should be mad at me, but happy at the same time that I'm_

_growing up. I love you all._

_- Macy Misa._

* * *

I got up from the desk and folded the piece of paper I wrote to Stella. Put it in the envelope and headed out. I got to

Stella's house and slipped it into her mailbox. I stood there for a while thinking about what I was doing, which made me

freeze up. A few minutes later, I got the courage to move and get back to the car. I headed back torwards my house, and

started to pack.

* * *

**Chapter Threeeee is up! FOUR, is coming up next! I'm sorry it's not long either, but I tried -.- Please, Read and Review trigga's! :)**


	4. I'm Leaving

**HAAAY! SO****RRY I haven't updated in a while! I've been on a tight sched! Here is CH. 4 of the story! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :DD**

******

* * *

**

Stella arrived at the house and checked her mailbox. Inside was a letter from Macy. She opened it, read it, and her mouth dropped. She had to tell the boys about this!

******

* * *

**

Macy's POV

Everything was packed in about an hour. I had to leave in about an hour, and I didn't want to tell them I was going out, so I decided to take off after I packed.

"I guess this is it." I whispered to myself as I arrived at the airport.

Thirty minutes passed and I got a text:

_From: Stella_

_Where are you at? Everyone's freaking out! Please Mace. Just tell me. _

_Your mom's here with us. Please Macy._

My eyes started to fill with tears. I wrote back.

_To: Stella_

_I'm sorry Stel, but I can't tell you. I'm leaving soon tho'. See you next time :)_

_

* * *

_

Back at the Firehouse.

"She's not telling me where she's going! Ugh!" Stella screamed.

"I tried calling her, but she won't pick up. Why would she leave?"

"The baby, Nick. She's heartbroken that you would want her to get rid of a baby."

"Great. I am the worst person ever." Nick sat down and put his hands to his face.

"No, you're not Nick. You're a great person." Joe said, which surprised everyone. Who knew he could be so deep?

"Thanks. But how are we gonna find her?"

"We can't. There's no way she'd tell us."

"I can't believe Macy would do this." Macy's mom said.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Misa. It's all my fault." Nick said.

"It's alright, Nick."

* * *

"Flight B-3 is now ready to board." The annoucement said. I got up and started to walk torwards the gate. I walked in, got into a chair, and the plane took off.

"Bye New Jersey." I said as I looked out the window.

* * *

**That's it for Ch. 4! I'm sorry if they're not long, but hay. Be happy I make stories! LOL', Read and Review pleaseeee(: They make me happy! Ch. 5 coming up NEXT! **


	5. In LA

**CCCCCCH. 5! Sorry, i keep taking long at updating! i'll try to fix that! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! They make my day much betttttter :)**

* * *

I arrived in LA. It felt so weird, especially being by myself, without anyone of my friends by my side. I guess this is life. I got to a hotel and checked in. I first had to make a phone call to find a job.

* * *

Back at the Firehouse. The Next Day.

"Macy, answer me. Please. When you get this, call me back. Love you." Nick said to Macy's voicemail. Stella walks in.

"She's still not answering?"

"No." He fell back onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I've been calling since 4 A.M."

"I doubt she'll pick up, Nick. She said not to expect any calls from her."

"But she could atleast call us back. That's the least she could do!"

"Nick, I agree, but all we can do is wait for her to call. Or, till she comes back. We'll see her someday."

"Well, I can't wait for someday to come along, Stella."

Stella stands up and heads torwards the stairs. "Don't worry Nick. She'll come back." then she headed to the top.

* * *

Back in LA.

"I got the job? Thanks so much! Okay, thank you! Bye!" I was so surprised that right after the interview, I got the job! I'm starting tomorrow. WOW!

* * *

The Next Day. In LA.

I got the job of an Assistant Coach at a college. Things were going great here in LA. I decided to call Stella and them for the LAST and final time until i give birth.

"Hello? Stella?"

"Macy? Omgah! Why haven't you been answering our phone calls?" Stella puts the phone on speaker as the boys come in.

"I'm so sorry! I just wanted to call you guys for the last time."

"Last time? What do you mean?" Nick said with a worried look on his face.

"Until I come back to Jersey. Look, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm okay, and I got a job to keep me going so, please, don't worry about me."

Nick takes the phone away from Stella's hand and says, " What do you mean don't worry, Mace? I'm so worried, I can't even think straight! Why don't you just come back home, please? For me. And

for everyone else? Please Macy, I love you."

"Nick, I love you too, but this is just something I have to do. I should've never called in the first place. Bye you guys." Macy clicked the phone shut and closed her eyes. She was so hurt by what she

was doing to them, but she knew it was for the best.

* * *

Back at the FireHouse.

"Macy, wait!" It was too late, for she already hung up the phone.

"What is she thinking?" Stella thought.

"I can't believe this." Joe said, in complete shock. He never thought that Macy was so dramatic.

Nick sat there with a blank expression on his face. He kept thinking about hoe she could do that to them. Especially to him.

* * *

**That's CH 5! Please Read em' and Review em', and I'll make sure the stories keep coming! :))) Ch. 6, coming up next!**


	6. First day

**CH 6! i am so so so so so sorry, that i took this long to update! busy week! (: Rean and REVIEW! =D**

* * *

Nick's POV

I lay there, so confused. This is something Macy would never, ever do. To me, her family, friends. I wish she would answer my calls, but I get are forwards. I just want her to know that I didn't want her to get rid of the baby, but it was for OUR own good. I wish she would see that.

* * *

Macy's POV

That might have been the hardest thing I've EVER had to do. Especially to Nick. I love him, but it'd for my own sake. I know he wants to get rid of the baby, but I just couldn't let that happen! And now, I've got a job to keep and a baby to raise. All I have to do is do it without HIM.

* * *

First day on the Job.

"Are you Macy Misa?" The attendant asked.

"Yeah, where do I go?"

"Straight down the hallway, then turn to you right."

"Oh, thank you." I gave her a smile and walked away. When I got to the door, I opened it and there were many, many people. It didn't look like such a hard job.

FEW HOURS LATER.

"Oh. My. God! Everyone! Please get it an orderly fashioned line!" I blared out to the crazy teenagers. They were so out of control. I felt that I couldn't handle it anymore! Then the bell to go home rang.

"Thank Goodness!" I picked up my stuff and headed for the door. I got to the house and was totally exhausted from trying to get those crazy kids to do what I tell em to. Now, all i need is a nap. I lay

down, thankful that i don't have to deal with those kids for the rest of the night.

* * *

**HAAAY! Long time, no update. right? I am sorry this took FOREVER! (: I'll try to get Chapter 7 finished in a jif! REVIEW AND READ! P.S. Sorry it's short!**


	7. Giving Birth

****

**hay, girl, hay! i'm sorry this is laaaaahte! i hope you enjooooy this! chapter 7! :))**

* * *

Macy's POV

I've been doing my job for about 8 months already. And no, I haven't been running or doing any of those things that would hurt the baby. 8 Months. Almost nine. I'm surprised that I actually kept going with this job. Especially with how crazy these kids are.

* * *

Two Months Later.

Macy's POV

It's been about a month since I've given birth. No one there with me, except the doctor and all of those nurses. It's a girl. Named Bianca Misa- Or Jonas. I'm not sure yet, so I'll keep Misa for now.

* * *

Back in New Jersey.

"It's almost been a year since I've seen her." Nick mumbled.

"Don't worry bro. She'll be back." Joe said, trying to comfort his younger brother.

"You really think so?"

"Think so? I know so. She'd never just leave and not come back."

"Yeah, your right. I just hope that's soon."

"When did she find out she was pregnant, man?"

"I dunno. Like nine months ago. Why?"

"Dude! I bet she's already gave birth! Try to call her."

"Oh man! I almost forgot. Okay, lemme try."

"Who are you guys tryna call?" Stella asked as she walked in.

"Macy. She gave birth already!" Joe yelled to her, extaticly.

"OMG! I totally forgot too! Is she answering?"

"MACY! It's me Nic -" Nick started to say, but all of a sudden stopped.

"What's she saying!" Joe and Stella said in unison.

Nick looked at the phone and clicked it off.

"It was just her voicemail." He said, saddened by not getting to hear her real voice.

They all sighed, wishing that she would just anwer her phone this one time.

"I'm gonna head up stairs." Nick said.

"Okay." Stella and Joe said.

Nick's POV.

Great. My girlfriend already gave birth and she doesn't even wanna talk to me. I must be the worst boyfriend _ever_.

* * *

**CHAPTERRRR SEEEEVEEEEN! :) Aren't you excited? Especially, since I haven't updated in AGES! sorry about that thou'. I hope you like it! Sorry, it's short, again -.- Read and Review :D**


	8. Meeting Again

**HOLA! Chapter 8! Sorry, I've been busy with that other story too! Hope you like this one! READ AND REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Four YEARS LATER.

It's been four years. Four years since I've been with my daughter. And four years I've been without my boyfriend. That's the hardest thing about this. But the good thing is that Bee and I are going to a JONAS Concert here in LA. I don't think I'll see them afterwards. I don't really know though. Maybe.

"Hurry, Bee! We're gonna be late for the concert!" I yelled out to her.

"Okay mommy!" She yelled back.

"Are you ready?" I asked as she headed downstairs.

"Yep! Let's go!" She yelled pulling out the front door.

* * *

Me and Bee got to the concert. It was packed. Totally full. Well, of course. It's JONAS. The concert had already started when we got there. It was about an hour long. Once it finished, the concessions were still opened, so me and Bee went to go get something to eat.

"What can I get for you?" The man asked.

"Can I get two hotdogs and one cotton candy?" I asked.

"Sure, hold on"

After a while, the man came back with our food and gave it to us.

"Let's go Bee." I said looking down at her when I ran into someone. That made all of the food fall down.

"I'm so sorry." I said not looking up.

"It's okay. It was my fault anyways." I looked up to see who it was and I could not believe my eyes.

"Nick?" I asked. Of course I knew it was him.

"Macy." He said with a look of happiness on his face.

* * *

**Total Cliffie, right? LOL, hope you like this! I wanted it to be intense! So there ya go! I'll try to get the next one up soon. ENJOY CHAPTER 8! :)**


	9. Confrontation

**OMG, OMG, OMG! Chapter 9? Oh, yes it is! Sorry! It's been awhile! BUT!, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Nick?" I asked. Of course I knew it was him.

"Macy." He said with a look of happiness on his face. I looked to the side of me, where Bee was standing. He still thinks that I got rid of the baby.

"It's good to see you." I said to him with a smile.

"It's goot to see you too." He hugged me. "It's been awhile. We've missed you so much." He said. Then he looked at the little girl next to me.

"Who's this?" I knelt down to her.

"This is Bee." I said before she could talk.

"She's a little cutie." He looked up at me.

"She's my neighbor's baby. She wanted to come to the concert so I brought her with me." I managed to get that out without sounding like I was lying.

"Oh. For a moment there, I thought she was our ba-" He was cut off.

"MACY!" Stella and the other two brothers screamed with excitement.

"Hey you guys!" I yelled too.

"We've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you guys too!" I said.

"Who's this little girl?" Joe asked smiling at her.

"I don't think this is a good place to talk you guys! It's really crowded!" I said trying to push off an answer.

"Let's go back to your place then?" Stella asked.

* * *

On the way to my house, Bee fell asleep. And the whole ride there, all three sat there and stared at her. It was pretty awkward.

"We're here." Kevin said as he took the key out of the ignition. I got out of the car and saw my neighbor outside throwing away the trash.

"Beth!" I yelled to get her attention.

"Yeah, Macy?" She asked.

"Can you take care of Bee for me for the night?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, let me take her in." She took Bee into the house. I walked into my house with the others, feeling bad for what I was doing.

"Where'd Bee go?" Stella asked.

"She's my neighbors daughter. I gave her back a few minutes ago." I smiled, a fake smile.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Joe, Kevin, and Stella said in unison.

"Yeah. Do you guys want any drinks?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, thanks." The three said in unison again.

"I'll help." Nick said getting up. We headed to the kitchen, and I was about to open the fridge, Nick stopped me.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" He looked at me, with a dead-serious look.

"Like what?" I said.

"Bee looks exactly like you and me."

"What a coincidence. What's there to tell?" I looked at him then poured the drinks into some cups. He looked confused and mad at the same time. I headed back to the living room, while he stayed in the kitchen for a little bit longer. Then he came back.

"Here you go, you guys." I said as I handed them their drinks. Nick sat next to me, not saying a thing.

Half an hour passed and it got kind of late.

"I think we should get going now." Joe said as they all got up.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Kevin added.

"Alright," I said getting up,"I'll see you guys some other time?"

"Yeah, definitely." Stella said. Nick got up right away and headed outside when I was hugging everyone else bye.

"We'll see you later Mace!" They said all together, again.

"Bye you guys." They headed out and I looked out the window at Nick. His hands were on his head. I could tell he was confused.

* * *

**AAAAAAHHHHHH! That was Chapter 9! WOW! Well, what'd you guys think? READ AND REVIEW! :))))) THANKS! :D**


	10. Giving In

**LALALALA, YAAAAY! It's Chapter 10! OMGAH, aren't you guys excited? I AM :D READ AND REVIEW! THANKS :))))))**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks passed, and it was Thanksgiving back in New Jersey. My family called, and told me that I HAD to come down. I agreed. The only thing I didn't want, was for Nick to ask all these questions. Oh, yeah. I forgot. The brothers Parent's invited me over too! Yay, more drama. I walked over to my neighbors house, and asked her if she could do me another favor.

"Hey Beth." I said to her as she opened the door.

"Hey Macy." She said back.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I put my hands together, as if I was going to start begging.

"Sure, anything. What is it?" She approved.

"Could you take care of Bee while I'm out of town? I'm going to be in New Jersey for the weekend.

"Yeah, I can." She smiled at me.

"Thank you so much. And I'll pay you when I get back." I smiled at her, a huge, fake, smile.

"Thanks Macy. And you're welcome!" She took Bee in, and I headed back to the house to pack up.

I stood there, not thinking of what to do. I mean, I'm not spending Thanksgiving with my daughter, I'm not telling the truth to my boyfriend- er, I don't know if it's ex-boyfriend. I'm not going to have a good time without my daughter and my whatever-boyfriend for the holiday. It's just a big mess right now.

FEW HOURS LATER.

I finished packing up, and went next door to say bye to Bee. She was asleep. So, I headed torwards the freeway and went into the airport. My plain took off thirty minutes later.

FEW MORE HOURS LATER.

I landed in New Jersey. I wasn't that excited, knowing that something bad might happen, but atleast I get to see my family.

I got into a cab, and it took me right to my family's house. Everyone there was so excited to see me. And for some rason, I looked different to them. I dyed my hair, got some highlights, it wasn't much. And, from being in LA, I got a tan. In New Jersey, I was so pale!

AN HOUR LATER.

My family and I had a great time spent together. Stella called me after, and told me to head to the JONAS House. So I did, which I didn't want to, but I did.

I drove over and got out of the car once I was parked in their driveway. I came up to the door, and as I was about to knock, the door opened right away.

"Oh, sorry." Nick looked at me and walked right past me, "You can go inside."

"Okay." I looked at him as he just stood in the driveway. I walked in to see everyone having a great time. Stella and Joe came up to me and greeted me. Everyone was in the living room talking and watching T.V.

"Hey you guys." I smiled at Stella and Joe as they approached me.

"OoOo, I love what you're wearing Mace!" Stella told me.

"Yeah!" Joe agreed. It didn't look like he was paying attention to me though. More like Stella.

I walked up to Kevin, who was with his parents, and gave them hugs. After, I sat down with them, and we talked about how the party was going. All of a sudden, I remembered that Nick was still outside, so I decided to go and talk to him. I mean, talking to him wouldn't hurt. I walked out the door to see him sitting on the curb.

"Hey." I looked at him.

"Hi." He turned his head looking at the house in front of us. There was a long silence.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I don't."

"Well, what do you think is wrong?"

"Mace, is that my daughter or not?"

...

"Yeah." I looked down.

"God. Why didn't you just tell me when I asked?" He said, I could tell I really ticked him off.

"I didn't know what to do, Nick."

"I thought we were going to be honest with each other?" He got up and went inside.

I stood there, not knowing what to do, so I got in my car and left.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 10! Yipeee! Sorry, I took forever on this! READ AND REVIEW! :) Thanks!**


	11. Starting Over

**HOLLLLLLLLA! Chapter 11! :) Sorry for keeping you all waiting! ._. My computer crashed. PLEASE ENJOI! Read and Review, THANKS!**

* * *

When I left in my car I didn't know what to do, but somehow I drove to the airport, and decided to go back to LA to be with my kid, then my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Stella.

"Hello?"

"Hey Macy, where are you?"

"I'm going home, Stella."

"What do you mean?OH GOD Macy, your leaving again without telling anybody?"

"Yeah, I have to go Stella. My plane is up. Sorry, bye."

"Macy! Macy?..."

* * *

"Guys, Macy left, again. Without telling anyone."

"WHAT? WHY?" they all asked, except for a quiet Nick.

All of a sudden, Nick said "Because I yelled at her for knowing that the child we meet there is my daugther and she didn't tell me." He calmed down.

"We have to fly there tomorrow and bring her home. She is family, Nick and Bee is our niece, and she won't be raised away any more." Kevin said

The next day the guys and Stella took a flight to LA to find Macy. They arrived at her house. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see them.

"Oh god, what do you want?" I asked.

"We want you to come back to Jersey with us Mace. We can't leave you here with Bee after we knew the truth."

"So, you came here to see Bee? Fine. I'll let you see her, and after that, you leave. All of you." I said, glaring at Nick.

"No Mace. You're coming with us, and if you don't like it there, then you can come back."

"What?" Nick yelled at Joe, and I glared at him. Then I said, "Okay, Joe. I will, but you have to promise me that."

"I promise." Joe said, with his hand on his heart.

* * *

They took a flight home.

When they arrived in New Jersey, they all rode to the Firehouse, where it became silent. But the boys and Stella couldn't stop staring at Macy and the beautiful girl sleeping in her lap.

When we pull up at the firehouse...

"Come on, Bee. Let go of the seatbelt so we can go inside the house."

"NO, mommy. I want to go home." Bee told me.

"We will. If you don't like it here." I answered back.

"Pinky promise, mommy?" Bee asked, holding out her pinky.

"Yes, sweetie." I answered back by putting her hand with Bee's.

"What are you saying, Macy? You're going back to LA?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nick. If Bee wants that, then we will. And don't bother, cause I want change my mind." I responded.

"But Macy- "Stella said, as I cut her off.

"Stella, if you don't drop it, we will go back to LA."

"No, Macy. It's fine. Don't worry, we'll do what you want." Joe said.

"Thanks, Joe." I said back.

* * *

In the firehouse with Sandy, Tom, and Macy's mom.

I saw my mom, and ran to hug her with Bee in my arms.

"I'm sorry mom. I had to do it." while staring at Nick from her Mom's shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie. As long as you're okay." Her mom said back.

Bee started crying.

Macy said, while picking her up, "It's okay, sweetie. They're your grandparents."

Sandy approached Macy and picked Bee up, but Bee held onto Macy's neck tighter, and wouldn't let go.

"It's okay, Mom. She'll come around." I told her.

She started crying and went back to Tom.

"So, Macy, you'll be sleeping in the guest room with Bee and your mom." Nick said.

"Why can't i go home with my Mom?" I asked.

"So we can be all around Bee, and so she'll get used to us. Macy, she's afraid of all of us except Kev." Joe added, while Kevin smiled.

"Fine, Joe. But infront of all of you, any time, Bee wants to go home, no one will stop me. Clear? And please hide your guitars and papers, because if Bee finds them, she'll destroy it. I told you, and no one blame me for any broken guitar here." I said, warning the boys as they went upstairs to hide their stuff.

* * *

**That's Chapter 11! Credits to snoupy, for writing this! Sorry guys, I didn't really know what to write for this one! Read and Review! THANKS! :D**


End file.
